Wyverns of Heaven and Earth Silver Rathalos's POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: We look through the eyes of a Silver Rathalos when he is being hunted. P.S. I know Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian don't appear in the Forest and Hills area, but I thought it would be interesting to write about it ;


Nightfall upon the forest and hills. The full moon shines like never before, its rays reflecting off the silver shell of a Wyvern. This Wyvern is already in danger.

The air is clear tonight. My mate will be at her nest, taking care of the eggs. Soon I shall take over, so that she can hunt. I look up to the sky, noticing that something is wrong. Did I see something glitter in the bushes just now? Probably just a Shakalaka playing in the foliage. The scent isn't right. I open my huge wings, the membrane shining proudly in the moon's rays, and fly towards the nest. I thought I could see little black dots emerging from the hedges, but when I look back they are gone.

I love the golden glint of her scales when I come close to her. It's like a new moon. She tells me the chicks are near to hatching. I warn her before she flies off to hunt: _Danger. Be careful. _And with that she is gone, her figure in the sky like a phoenix arising from flames. I lie down near the eggs, which seem to move with life, and fall to sleep.

I awake to the cries of my mate, she is crying for help. I immediately respond and take to the skies. The black dots aren't in my imagination. They are upon here like flies. She tries to fight back with fireballs, which hits one of the hunters, but leaves the other two unscathed. I pierce the skies with my thunderous roar as I prepare to land, and the hunters seem to cower in fear. All except one that is, who is unaffected, and is a _female_. She keeps her blade drawn, its metal glinting evilly at me. My mate limps to safety, and only just as she tries to fly off does she take a final blow from the huntress. She roars as her body collapses to the ground. Her beautiful eyes turn grey as her life is drained from her. Her golden shell loses its beautiful shine. My beloved is dead. Rage builds up inside of me, and smoke and fire pours from my mouth. I charge at the huntress who seems to be carving my mate's body. She tumbles away to the side. I lash my tail around at her and she falls again. The other two hunters, who both seem to be male, run towards the huntress to help her. I take flight, and hover for a moment, confusing them into what to do. I muster some strength to shoot fireballs, and hit them both. I begin to land, then feel my muscles cease up. I can't move. A shock trap, I should have guessed. I struggle and fight but it's no use, I feel the thrash of thunder, the fury of fire and the pain of paralysis all at once being thrown against me. I take a good look at the hunters, one of them with a sword, one with a gun and the other with a horn. The shock trap finally releases me, and the three hunters are stood in front of me. I throw my body back and fly backwards, shooting fire as I do it, hitting the hunters and throwing them in different directions. As I land, I decide who my next target is. The gunner seems pretty helpless at the moment, loading his gun ready for his next shot. My leg muscles spring into action and I charge towards him at full speed. He grunts with pain and rolls helplessly to the side of me. Now, the other male seems to be helping the huntress and hunter by playing his horn, so I throw back my head a shoot a powerful fireball towards him, sending him flying. I feel something thudding against my tail, so I lash it round at whoever was hitting it. It was the female. The gunner shoots a bullet into my wing, and it explodes with thunder, breaking my wing claw. Paralysis ceases my muscles again as the hunter hits me with his horn, and they continue hitting me with their weapons. The gunner seems to be laying something down on the floor. My muscles are released, and I charge at the gunner. I suddenly fall into a hole, no way to get free. I am weak as I fall for even the most obvious of traps. I struggle with all my might, but it is no use. Something hits me, and I feel drowsiness within my system. Another hit, and I collapse, the sleepiness taking over me. The last glimpse I take is of my love, her eyes, although lifeless, telling me that we will meet again soon. And with that, I slowly close my eyes…


End file.
